Charmed
by imactuallyapixie
Summary: Cabria Zales, is a sixteen year old world champion gymnast. One day at practice, her life is changed forever. She wakes up to find she is a vampire with a very unusual talent, one that is very usuful.
1. Fall

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_I walked into the gym as per usual on Monday morning. Yesterday was the last day of national championships. I had won the all-around, vault, and uneven bars. I had placed second on the balance beam and on the floor exercise. All in all it was a very good competition. Marley, my head coach, had just congratulated me on my win. "Keep this up, and this time next year, you could be an Olympic Champion." Marley had said._

_The Olympics were always my dream. They were my whole family's dream. My mother wanted me to be a champion more than anything else. She's the reason I'm still a gymnast. She's the reason I'm a national and world champion. _

_World Championships are less than two months away. Last year was my first year eligible to compete in the Championships. Team USA won gold. I won the all-around bronze, and the golds on vault and beam. This year I wanted to add at least another gold to that list: the all-around gold. _

_I walked to the back of the gym toward the uneven bars. _

" _Nice job at nationals, Cami" said my team mate, Jenna, who won the level ten Pennsylvania State Gymnastics Championships this past June. Jenna is my training partner and best friend. She was there when my mom died, I was there when a back injury kept her from becoming an elite gymnast, like myself, three years ago. _

" _Thanks, Jen. So how's the __Gienger coming?" I asked her as I chalked up_

" _Pretty good, but I'm realizing that I hate bars more and more." she said with a laugh as she fixed her blonde pony-tail._

" _You'll get it. I promise. It took me FOREVER to get it. Longer than the kip even!" I said_

" _Well the kip took you like what? Three years to get. Boy you sucked on bars when we were little." Jenna said with a laugh_

" _And look at me now, the national Uneven Bars Champion." I said laughing with her. She had a point, I was the absolute worst gymnast on the bars._

" _But, Cami, just to warn you, Bob's drunk again. So be careful!" Jenna said seriously for the first time as Bob came into view._

_Bob was our loser of a coach. He hate every single thing about gymnastics, and every single one of us, but he was strong and needed the money. He mainly helped with the older girls, like us, because we can hold our own in the gym. _

"_Cambria Zales!" He yelled. Bob hated me the most out of all of us. I was the one who kept him in the gym for hours._

"_Yes, Bob."_

"_On bars now! I want to see that winning routine!" _

_God, I hated when he bossed me around. _

_I began my mount, a simple kip-cast to handstand full. The routine was going smoothly until it was time for my __**Comaneci Salto, **__a skill I was never strong with._

_All I remember was falling and then pitch blackness._

……………

" Carisle, what happened to her?" asked a bell-like female voice from above me.


	2. Waking up

Author's note: thanks to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

" Carisle, what happened to her?" asked a bell-like female voice from above me.

" She fell from the uneven bars and broke her neck and fractured her spine. She went into emergency surgery, but it would only kill her. Her doctors decided not to operate on her, but she was dying anyway. When they brought her to the morgue, I went to get her and decided to changes her." a male voice said

_Change me into what? I wondered. I heard a small laugh from behind me, but no one else in the room seemed to acknowledge it. And what happened that I fell? Then I remembered. The release, Jenna screaming for Marley, Bob sitting there like an idoit, the fall, and blackness. _

" Carisle, she's coming around." said a male voice from behind me

" Thank you, Edward. Alice, dear, can you see how long until she's fully "awake"?" the man named Carisle said

" Four minuets and 57 seconds." the girl named Alice said confidently

" Jasper, how is she feeling." the sweet female voice said

" Confused, nervous, and underlying overjoyed." said a different male

" Mommy, why would she be overjoyed?" asked a little voice from behind me.

" Well, sweetie, you were not created you were born into this life. Going from human to vampire is a very painful process."

_VAMPIRE!!!!!!! What in the name of God do they mean by that? I must have fallen into a house of crazies!!!!_

_Again I head slight chuckling from behind me. I finally open my eyes to see ten of the most beautiful faces in the world staring at me._

" Hi, Cambria. I'm Alice, you're going to pretend you're my sister. Seeing as we both have black hair and are extremely short." said a smiling little pixie


	3. Talent

Author's note: sorry the last chapter was so short, family obligations didn't give me much time to write. And Tuesday was my first day back at gymnastics in six weeks. Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: wish it was mine, but its not.

" Hi, Cambria. I'm Alice, you're going to pretend you're my sister. Seeing as we both have black hair and are extremely short." said a smiling little pixie

_Well that was a little strange. But somehow, I think it might be normal for her. Alice would have probably made a good gymnast, if she wasn't a vampire. Wasn't a vampire? What am I thinking?? Have I gone crazy myself? Again with the laughing. What's with this guy next to me and laughing??? A tall blonde man came over and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist before muttering in her ear : "Alice, honey, I think your scaring Cami. Perhaps, you should give her some time?" _

_Alice pouted._

I waved to Alice.

A little girl, perhaps six or seven, with bronze curls, came over to me and put her hand on my cheek.

" _Hi, I'm Nessie, well actually Renesemee, but no one except my mother calls me that. That is my dad, Edward, and my mom, Isabella, but everyone just calls her Bella. That's Jacob, he's my best friend and he's a shape-shifter. And next to my mom are my grandparents, Carisle and Esme. My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are standing to the right of you. You meet my Aunt Alice, she can see the future, and my Uncle Japer is the one holding her. My mommy thinks they're the cutest couple, cause Uncle Jasper's so intimidating and Aunt Alice is so tiny. I hope we can be friends. Aunt Alice says that you will be my best friend, I hope that's alright, I mean the future can change. I'm sure your kind of freaked by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, but don't worry about it, honestly, they're the best." _

I heard that whole speech in my mind and smiled. Little Nessie then got off my lap and ran into Bella's arms. I'm so glad, I know them all now. Again I heard the chucking. Nessie came back over to me and put her hand on my cheek.

" _Just to let you know, my daddy can read minds, and Uncle Jasper can control and feel emotions. I don't know what you would call what I could do, but this is it." _

" Wait a second. Someone can control my emotions and read minds!!! Please would someone care to tell me what's going on? And better yet, where am I? I'm sure I have practice soon!" I practically screamed. My voice sounded so different, more musical perhaps. I always sounded sweet, but this was different, it was almost as if I was singing, and I defiantly do not sing.

Just then the pretty brunette that Nessie said was Bella spoke.

" Well, Cami, we are vampires. We don't feed on human blood, but rather the blood of animals. We don't sleep and the sun doesn't burn us, but rather if we go out in it we sparkle like diamonds. Nessie is half-human and half-vampire, and Jacob is a shape-shifter. I'm the newest to this life, only about three years, or so. And I'm able to block everything out of my mind. But may I ask you a questions? How are you so calm?"

" Well, nothing really gets me nervous. I was never nervous, you couldn't be and still be a gymnast." I said, still surprised at my voice

" What Bella means is: Why are you not thirsting for blood?" asked the tall blonde man named Jasper.

" Well, why aren't any of you?" I asked completely curious

" Well, we just ate, and most of us have at least a century to this life." said the man with the bronze curls like Nessie's, he must be Edward.

" I don't know then." I said with a small shrug

" Perhaps…" Carisle ponders before going completely into thought

Edward nodded before agreeing

" What's going on?" I asked

" Carlisle thinks that perhaps you brought your ability to stay clam with you into this life. He thinks that we bring our strongest traits with us and they are enhanced. You said you were a gymnast, right?" Edward said

" Yes. I've been competing for eleven years." I answered

" Were you ever nervous when you competed?" he asked

" No. I was always perfectly calm. Perhaps, you're right." I said with a smile.

Suddenly everything was different. All of the vampires ( and the other fairy tale like creatures) looked at me different, almost lovingly.

" Well that puts an interesting spin on things." Jasper said.

Authors note: Well., this was Cami's first talent. Soon you'll find out what her bigger and better talent is. By the way, happy 2009!


	4. Love?

Author's note: thank you all who reviewed! Hope you enjoy! Cami is out in this chapter, it is a preview of what is to come!

Disclaimer: still don't own

Alice's point of view:

Carisle, Esme, Bella, Edward., Rose, Emmett, and Cami were out hunting. Carisle thought it would be best if a group went on Cami's first hunting trip. I stayed behind to baby-sit Jacob and Nessie. I was sitting on Jasper's lap on the coach watching Nessie tackle Jake to the ground. Jasper let out a small chuckle, and Nessie a full out belly laugh. God that little girl is so adorable.

" Uncle Jazzy, would you help me wrestle, Jakie." Nessie asked batting her bronze eyelashes and looking up with her big brown eyes ( so much like Bella's human eyes) at my husband.

" Of coarse." Jasper said as he lifted me off his lap and placed me on the coach.

Jasper was a sucker for the little girl, we all were. But Jasper, especially. I mean if anyone else call him 'Jazzy" he would murder them, me included. And usually he would just about rip someone's head off for making him get up if I was on his lap. I had to laugh, my big brave confederate and vampire war solider was a complete and total sucker for a three year old girl ( although Nessie looked about six). Jasper always told me he wanted to be a father and that he loved being an uncle, and Nessie was his chance to relive those happy moments of his human life.

Suddenly a vision hit:

"_You've got to be kidding me! No really you're kidding right?" Leah asked her brother Seth_

" _No, Lee, I love her." Seth answered with complete and total love in his eyes_

" _I can not, no, I will not have my baby brother in love with a blood-sucker." Leah answered scornfully_

" _Lee, she's great you'll love her. She tiny, and she has black hair, and a great smile. Come on Lee, I love her. Can't you be happy for me? You like Nessie, enough, and all the Cullens for that matter, can't you just give her a chance?" Seth pleaded with his big sister_

" _I put up with the Cullens. And Nessie's half human. I tolerate the Cullens only because they don't drink human blood." Leah said slowly_

" _What if I told you she was a Cullen?" Seth asked_

" _Ok, so she's tiny with black hair and a good smile. Seth, are you in love with Alice? Cause I hate to tell you but her and Jasper are meant to be together. I don't want to see you get hurt." Leah asked_

" _No, Lee, not Alice. I love Cami. She's new, Carisle just created her. And she doesn't smell like a vampire." Seth said_

" _Doesn't smell like a vampire? I'll believe it when I see- no smell- it." Leah says under her breath_

" _Will you meet her?" Seth asked Leah hopefully._

" _Fine. Let's go visit the blood-suckers." Leah mumbles before grabbing her rain coat and heading out the door with Seth,_

The vision ended there. As soon as my vision ended, Jake's cell phone rang.

" Hey, Seth." Jake said as he answered the phone

There came mumbling from the other side.

" I'm at the Cullen's with Nessie. Want to come?" Jake asked with a meaningful look at me. I nodded

More mumbling came from the other side.

" See you in a few, bro." Jake said as he shut the phone.

"Nessie, I have a surprise for you. Uncle Seth is coming to visit." Jacob said

Nessie just adored Seth, and it was easy to see why with his outgoing personality and his sweet disposition. If I had to spend an eternity with another werewolf brother, I would want it to be Seth. And Seth would make Cami happy, I could just feel it. Also a plus, Jake would be able to bring his best friend into his vampire life. Don't tell anyone, but I already saw Jacob becoming a vampire when Nessie was full grown. Just don't ask me who sat close enough to him to bite him? And again with the feelings, I think Seth will become one of us too.

**Author's note**: Next chapter I will reveal a little more about Cami's special ability!

Thanks to all who reviewed again, and I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
